College romance to a collegue romance
by theblackendrose
Summary: Nick and Sara met in Dallas, Texas 1988 and fell insantly in love. Will they continue their romance in Las Vegas after Sara left Dallas? Find out in this new story! rated T to be safe for now, may or may not change. First CSI FanFic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Introduction:**_

_ Nick and Sara were two of the closest friends since they were both in college in Dallas, Texas. This is when they both first met and fell in love at first sight, but did they realize it? No. They remained close until Sara left to study in San Francisco, California. When Sara left they had no idea they would meet again in Las Vegas. _

_**Beginning **_

_Fall 1988 Forensics Seminar Dallas, Texas_

_ Sara was looking through different microscopes with different samples of types of blood diseases so they would be able to identify them. Nick walked up to the same table looking at the blood disease samples, when he goes to turn around to look at the next sample behind him when he ran right into Sara. "I, uhh... hi." Nick said going instantly shy at the sight of Sara._

_ "Hello." Sara responds shyly tucking a piece of her middle of the back length chocolate brown hair behind her ear looking down at the ground._

_ What was up with her? She has never felt this way around anyone before. Sara felt a weird tingling from where they ran into each other..._

_ What was wrong with him? He was a tall, strong, Texan guy and just looking at this girl made him go soft, and not to mention the weird tingly feeling._

_ "I... uhh... am sorry for running into you, I didn't realize that anyone was behind me." Nick says still slightly shy._

_ "That is alright, my name is Sara, Sara Sidle." She says smiling brightly at the tall Texan._

_ He couldn't help but to smile back at her, she had a beautiful smile. "Hello Sara my name is Nick Stokes."_

_ "Hi Nick."_

_ After that Nick and Sara walked and talked while getting along really well. Then for Sara something about Nick made her tell him of her childhood and how her mother murdered her father and her brother didn't try to get her out of the house when he left, and he just say there and listened and held her when she started crying about it. But little did either of them know this was not going to be just a friendship, it would develop into something much, much more._

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Winter, January 1, 1989**_

_** Sara woke up to her dormroom phone rining. She tiredly walked up to her phone and answered a tired "Hello?"**_

_** "Happy New Years!" Nick said excitedly into the phone.**_

_** Sara smiled to herself, her and Nick had been dating since October 13, and for once she was really happy. "Thanks, you too!"**_

_** "So what are you up to today?"**_

_** "Well my boyfriend said he was going to take me someplace special then possibly afterwards do my homework due next time I have class."**_

_** "Wow, your boyfriend sounds sweet, who is he?" Nick asks her teasingly**_

_** "Oh, just some stranger named Nicky I met yesterday in a dark alley."**_

_** "Nicky huh? Well how about instead of going out with the creeper from a dark alley I pick you up at 12?"**_

_** "Alright, see you then."**_

_** "Ok, cool, bye Sweetie."**_

_** Sara smiled to herself and said "Bye Nicky."**_

_** After then hung up Sara went to get into the shower then put on a light brown top with black jeans and brown flats and let her hair dry to its natural curlyness.**_

_** Nick also got into the shower and got dressed wearing jeans, blue t-shirt, and sneakers. He put is wallet in his pocket and then picks up the picknick basket along with some lily's and his keys and drove to Sara's dorm. When Nick got there he saw Sara talking to another guy and she was smiling, Nick thought to himself "Who is that and why is he talking to my girlfriend?"**_

_** Nick got out of his car and walked up to Sara's dorm looking slightly mad and about to kill someone...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is going to be rather long I think and I will be skipping certain times but... I do know how I am going to end it but, I am not going to tell any of you cause then you would stop reading. Enough of my note though, on with the story! (oh and there may or may not be a sequel, haven't decided yet..."

Sameday January 1, 1989

"Hey sweetie! Who is this lovely man of yours?" Nick asks walking up to Sara and putting his arm around her waist.

Seeing Nick acting slightly jealous she decided to get staight to the point and said "Nicky, I would like you to meet my brother David, David this is my boyfriend Nick."

David put his hand out to shake Nick's "Nice to finally meet little Sara's boyfriend."

Nick shakes Davids hand and says "Well its nice to meet her brother."

"I would stay and chat but I do have to get back to San Francisco, it was nice meeting you." David says and gets into his car then leaves.

Nick turns to Sara and asks "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, do I need anything?"

"Just that beautiful smile of yours."

Sara smiles with a slight blush rising to her cheeks and follows Nick to his car and he drives to where he is taking Sara. "So where exactly are we going?"

"That my beauty is a surprise." Nick says taking her hand.

"Does that mean I will have to close my eyes?"

"Yes, because I want this to be a good surprise for you."

"Aww.. really?"

"Yes, unless you rather wear a blindfold."

Sara sighs and says "No..."

Nick smiles at her and after a few more minutes Nick pulled over on the side of the road and said "You stay here, I will be right back after I finish setting up." then he grabbed the picknick basket and disapeared onto the path setting everthing up.

When he returned to the car Sara had gotten out and was waiting next to the car. "I thought I told you to wait in the car." A devilish smile appearing.

"No, you said 'stay here', you didn't exactly say where." after Sara said that the smile fadded slightly.

"Fine you win, but close your eyes and I will lead you where we are going."

"What if I trip?" Sara asks stalling for no reason.

Nick takes her hand and says "Then I will catch you."

Still holding Sara's hand, Nick lead her down the path until he reaches the clearing asking "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Then open your eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Same day (still...)**

_**Nick had taken Sara to a huge field with wild-flowers blowing in the warm Texas wind, and the whole area looks out on to the city of Dallas. "Oh my... wow this place is amazing Nick!" Sara exclaimed.**_

_**"I thought you would like it, that's why I brought you here."**_

_**"How did you find this?"**_

_**"I just stumbled upon it."**_

_**"Wow.."**_

_**Nick and Sara sat down on the blanket Nick brought along with the homemade spaghetti and bread. After-wards Nick drove his blue, ford truck down to the field and put some music on. They danced around the field as the sun was setting over the city. When they were done they laid in the field looking at the stars. "This has been the best date ever and everything was beautiful." Sara says smiling over at Nick.**_

_**"I am glad you enjoyed it, and everything was not as beautiful as you."**_

_**"I'm not beautiful."**_

_**"Yes you are."**_

_**Nick kisses Sara and they both still feel the tingly sensation, then Sara wraps her arms around Nicks neck and he wraps his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. After a little bit Nick pulls away slightly and says "I should get you home before we get to far."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**Sara and Nick head back to Sara's dorm on campus and sit in comfortable silence with the radio still playing country songs. When they got to her dorm Nick got out and opened Sara's door, and walks her to her dorm room door. "Good-night Sweetie."**_

_**"Good-night Nicky."**_

_**Sara kissed Nick and they started making-out again. "As much as I would love to do this with you Sar, I rather we wait to know that we will still be together longer than 2 months and almost 2 weeks."**_

_**"I know, I know, I am sorry..."  
"Don't be Sweetie." Nick kisses her on the cheek and then said "I will call you tomorrow."**_

_**"Alright, good-night."**_

_**"Good-night."**_

_**Sara goes into her dorm as Nick drives to his apartment as Sara heads off to bed to have a peaceful sleep about what could've happened if they continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): I am so sorry about updating so slow, I found out I am moving at some point possibly this year and my mom ended up in the hospital. I haven't had much time to write but I am trying and I start school in 2 weeks! So I will have even less time to write but hey 2 more years and I go to college so even less time than I will have. Anyways on with the story

Chapter Five

February 14, 1989

Nick ran into an 'old friend' outside Sara's dorm. They were outside talking and as Nick was going to say good-bye she kissed him despite the fact she knew he has a girlfriend. Of course Sara was heading outside to see if Nick was here yet and she saw them kiss. Sara automatically starts crying when Nick hears her and he looks at her shocked and says "Its not what it looks like."  
While his 'friend' walks away smirking. "Sara please listen." Nick pleads with her.  
"No you listen! Fuck you!" Sara yells and slams her dorm room door.  
Nicks 'friend' walks back up to him and says "Now you can be with me instead of that ugly brown-headed twerp."  
"No Jacklyn! I have never liked you nor will I ever! Your horrible kiss took me by surprise and I didn't get a chance to shove you off! Now leave and get away before I call the cops for you harassing me and as for my girlfriend... I think she is the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out..."  
As Nick keeps yelling at Jacklyn Sara hears it as she was leaning on the door and she opens her door slightly open and smiles as she hears Nick defending her. Once Nick was done Jacklyn ran away crying as Sara came out wiping at her tears "Nicky.."  
"Sar... I am so sor-"  
In the middle of his sentence Sara runs up and kisses him. "I am so sorry I should have listened to you."  
"No, I'm sorry I should've kept half a brain and pushed her away."  
They kept kissing until Nick pulled away and asked Sara "What do you want to do this Valentines day."  
"How about we celebrate still being together by going into my dorm order delivery and watch movies all day."  
"Sound good to me."  
They went inside ordered Chinese delivery and watched movies until they fell asleep and woke up in each others arms the next day.

(A/N 2): Sorry I write short things I will try to write longer and I am skipping a lot next few chapters because I want to get to the future


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for updating so late I have no excuse this time except pure lazyness. Also sorry for it being so short I am hitting a writers block and I am trying to do my best to update so you don't forget about this story.

~Blackendrose

March 3, 1989

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Sara asks.

"Yes! How did you know I wanted that book?"

"Oh, I don't know a lucky guess? Or maybe I just remembered what you said a few weeks ago."

"Good point. Do you want to meet a close friend of mine?"

"Sure who?"

"Just come on and see, I told him I would meet him at the coffee shop over across campus."

"Alright, lead the way."

Nick and Sara walked to the coffee shop from Nicks dorm. The whole way they had held hands, and talked. When they entered they we're greeted with smells of roasted coffee and sweets. "Lets see... where is he?"

"Hey man!" Nicks friend says walking up to them from the back of the coffee shop.

"Warrick! My buddy!" Nick says doing a guy hug thing and slapping eachothers backs.

"Now who is the beautiful young lady?" Warrick asks checking Sara out.

"Hey! Hands off this is my girlfriend Sara Sidle, Sara this is my friend Warrick Brown." Nick introduces them.

"So you are the infamous Sara I have heard so much about." Warrick said smiling.

Sara blushed a deep shade of red. "Warrick is also in college for crime scene investigation but he lives in Las Vegas." Nick says.

After that they just sat where Warrick was sitting and they talked about what they were in high school and how Nick and Warrick met. Even how they were doing in college and what they were doing that summer. They stayed like that until the coffee shop had closed and Sara had to go back to the dorm.

(A/N): I know its short and it sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry but the story is probably on hold until summer, too much has been going on so thank you for following favorite(ting) and reviewing if you have I promise the story is not over!


End file.
